


Which One?

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Out of Character, Supernatural - Freeform, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata mencetuskan ide bodoh yang ditolak Sasuke. Ditolak bukan berarti tidak bisa dilakukan, Hinata itu serba bisa! (Sekuel Knotty) #SHBF7 #Switch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which One?

Naruto berlari heboh menuju kelas. Menabrak punggung sang pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk tenang di bangku terdepan.

"Ohayou, Teme!"

Dari belakang, Kiba menghela napas karena gagal menghentikan Naruto yang kelewat iseng. "Hei, Naruto, jangan ganggu Sasuke. Dia sedang belajar. Kau mau dibentak lagi—"

Kiba berhenti bicara saat melihat wajah memucat Naruto. "Kenapa—"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kita kan berteman," ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Kiba dan Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum ala malaikat. Wajahnya yang biasa datar layaknya papan cucian kini sumringah. Berkilauan.

Kiba ikut gemetaran, menarik Naruto yang membatu ke sisinya. "Sa-Sasuke, kau sakit ya?"

"Eh? Aku baik-baik saja kok."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Which One? © Eternal Dream Chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

|Saya tidak memiliki chara yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan semata.|

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Rate: T

Genre: Humor, Supernatural

Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe

~SasuHina Bimonthly Ficlet 7~

~Switch~

*Sekuel Knotty*

…

Note: Dalam fanfic ini, Sasukeadalah Hinata. Hinata adalah Sasuke. Sasuke adalah Sasuke, Hinata adalah Hinata.

Langsuk cek saja supaya paham ya?

…

"Sasuke-sama, ayo bertukar?"

Sasuke melirik lewat sudut mata. "Bertukar apa? Sana tidur di akuarium."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir. Sudah tinggal selama enam bulan dengan identitas siluman cantik pun Sasuke tak kunjung bersikap baik pada Hinata. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir, "Aku ingin coba ke sekolah."

"Mana bisa," sahut Sasuke sarkatis. Membuat Hinata makin merajuk saja.

"Sasuke-sama p-pelit."

Sasuke mendengus. Pemuda itu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada buku berisi PR. Hinata merasa diabaikan, mengubah sosok menjadi ular dan melilit kaki Sasuke.

"Hinata … kembali ke akuarium."

'Tidak mau!'

Sasuke mengabaikan bukunya sesaat. Mengangkat si ular nakal dan memasukkannya ke akuarium dan menutup kotak kaca tanpa belas kasihan.

Dalam hati Hinata merutuk kesal. Ia masih memerhatikan sang majikan belajar sampai jam sebelas malam. Sasuke tidur tak lama kemudian. Hinata tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya. Sasuke bodoh. Lupa saja kalau Hinata ini serba bisa.

Untuk antisipasi, Hinata menunggu sampai jam satu pagi. Yakin benar bahwa Sasuke sudah tidur, Hinata memutar otak.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata menyelusupkan tubuh rampingnya menuju lubang yang dibiarkan terbuka agar ia bisa keluar sesuka hati. Ia mendarat di lantai tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik. Sosoknya kini kembali dalam wujud manusia. Ia mengendap, mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang tergolek tanpa perlindungan.

Hinata merapal beberapa mantra setelah itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. mencium bibir sang tuan untuk mengganti roh mereka. Cahaya menerangi kamar yang seharusnya gelap. Sesaat kemudian kembali gelap.

"W-whoa, ternyata begini rasanya punya tubuh manusia," bisik Hinata pada wujudnya di depan kaca yang kini telah berpindah ke tubuh Sasuke. Hinata berlagak layaknya Sasuke, "Hinata, jangan mendekatiku."

Pfftt! Benar-benar menyenangkan.

Hinata membuka lemari dan mengacak seisinya. Mengambil seragam sekolah Sasuke dan mengenakannya. Ia terkikik pelan, menyisir rambutnya di depan kaca sambil tersenyum. "Sasuke-sama tampan sekali kalau tersenyum. Fufu, aku akan membuatnya jadi idola sekolah."

Sasuke yang tertidur dalam tubuh Hinata masih nyenyak. Belum tahu musibah apa yang akan diperbuat Hinata nantinya.

.

.

.

"Ibu, apa perlu aku bantu?"

Mikoto menatap anaknya dengan agak terkejut. "Sasuke, kau bangun pagi sekali?"

Sasuke mendekati Mikoto dan tersenyum, "Sesekali aku ingin membantu Ibu."

Mikoto merasa sangat terharu. Sasuke sangat jarang bangun sepagi ini untuk membantunya. Walaupun Mikoto juga bangga dengan Sasuke yang sangat rajin belajar seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, tolong Ibu ya, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum, mendorong punggung ibunya ke ruang makan. "Biar aku yang masak, Ibu tenang saja."

Mikoto heran. Sejak kapan … Sasuke bisa memasak?

"Ba-baiklah …"

…

"Sarapan buatanmu enak sekali, Sasuke …" ucap Mikoto setelah menyicip sesendok kare buatan Sasuke. Mikoto merasa sangat bahagia punya anak sempurna seperti Sasuke. Padahal seingat Mikoto, Sasuke itu hanya pandai memasak air minum dan membuat mie instan. Ternyata anaknya mampu berkembang pesat dalam masak-memasak.

"Benarkah, Ibu? Aku merasa senang."

Mikoto mengerutkan kening. "Sasuke, kenapa mengatakan 'aku' dengan 'watashi'? Kamu kan laki-laki."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Maaf, Bu. Hanya bercanda."

Mikoto tertawa pelan. Hanya perasaannya saja atau Sasuke terlalu banyak tertawa hari ini?

…

"Selamat pagi, Ayah,"

Fugaku nyaris tersedak saat mendapati anaknya tersenyum lebar sambil menyapanya di depan pintu. Fugaku penasaran hanya saja ia malas menanggapi keanehan anaknya. Ia membuka pintu dan beranjak untuk melakukan aktifitas membersihkan kuil dan sekitarnya.

"Pagi …"

"Ayah belum sarapan bukan? Ini aku bawakan bento untuk dimakan di kuil."

"O-oh, baiklah."

"Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai."

Fugaku masih setengah bengong saat Sasuke telah pergi ke sekolah. Fugaku bahkan berkedip beberapa kali melihat cara jalan Sasukeyang feminim. Anaknya kebentur tembok ya?

"Ayah, ada apa dengan Sasuke ya?" Mikoto datang dari dapur dengan wajah heran. Fugaku menggeleng, sama-sama bingung dengan aksi Sasuke hari ini. "Apa kepalanya terbentur?"

"Ayah!"

…

Sasuke tiba di sekolah dengan senyum cemerlang. Menyapa siapa saja yang melaluinya. Tak jarang para gadis melempar senyum malu-malu padanya. Sasuke tak akan segan menghampiri mereka dan mengucapkan selamat pagi sampai wajah mereka memerah.

Sasuke tersenyum puas.

'Sasuke-sama pasti akan sangat senang.'

Sasuke melangkah dengan langkah ringan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke bangun dengan keadaan tidak enak badan. Badannya terasa pegal. Dan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik punggungnya. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya.

Kenapa … rambutnya terasa sangat panjang? Dan berwarna ungu?

Sasuke menguap perlahan dan menatap cermin.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—

"H-huwaaa!"

Sasuke terjungkal dan jatuh kembali ke atas kasur. Ia menunjuk cermin dengan gemetaran. Kenapa tubuhnya langsing, wajahnya cantik, bulu matanya lentik, matanya beriris keunguan. Punya … payudara juga. Sasuke seketika panik berlebihan.

"Hinata… ke-kenapa aku ada di tubuh Hinata?!"

Sasuke melirik dadanya. Wajahnya memerah. Ia menyentuh bagian tubuhnya itu dengan takut-takut. Asli. Sasuke terbelalak.

"GYAAA!"

…

Syukur saja, Mikoto sedang berbelanja dan Fugaku sedang ada di kuil. Sasuke kini berjalan kaku di rumahnya sendiri. Mengendap-endap layaknya maling takut ketahuan. Pakaian masa muda Mikoto diambil secara acak.

Dress selutut berwarna biru muda ditambah cardigan putih. Jangan tanya tentang pakaian dalam, Sasuke malu setengah mati. Dipakai sambil menutup mata. Ia masih merasa tahu diri bahwa tubuh yang ditumpanginya adalah tubuh Hinata.

"Sasuke-sama, ayo bertukar?"

Mengingat kalimat Hinata semalam, Sasuke paham ini maksudnya. Hinata benar-benar—parah. Sasuke nyaris mati karena mimisan saat harus mandi dalam tubuh perempuan. Kuso!

Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah ke sekolah dan menghentikan kegilaan ini.

"Eh, Hinata—oh, Sasuke ya?"

Sasuke berbalik sigap, mendapati Itachi menatapnya dengan senyum lebar. "Sasuke kan?"

"A-aniki …"

…

Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar cerita Sasuke yang duduk dengan gaya lelaki padahal sedang ada dalam tubuh Hinata.

"Kau bodoh sih! Harusnya kau bujuk saja Hinata, dia akan menurut!" cerca Itachi sambil tertawa keras. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk Sasuke dengan kurang ajar. Sasuke mendengus.

"Jangan tertawa! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengembalikan tubuh kami seperi semula?!"

Itachi membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Caranya gampang kok."

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau hanya perlu … menciumnya."

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

Hari ini sekolah digemparkan oleh sosok siswa teladan, Uchiha Sasuke. Desas-desus beredar, ia hilang ingatan, terbentur dinding sampai berganti perwatakan, isu gila, diguna-guna dan semacamnya. Kalau mereka percaya pada mahkluk astral sih, ada satu kemungkinan lagi, itu semua adalah perbuatan siluman atau youkai, tepatnya Hinata.

Tapi mana mungkin mereka sadar.

Sasuketersenyum melewati lorong sekolah yang entah sejak kapan menjadi tempat berkumpul para fans cantik yang baru saja mendeklarasikan diri sebagai fans official Sasuke. Mereka semua termakan tipu daya Hinata. Kiba dan Naruto tadi pagi saja begitu takjub dengan perubahan Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah Hinata. Naruto sampai berteriak histeris saat melihat senyum berkilau ala iklan pasta gigi Sasuke.

Hinata sebenarnya ingin tertawa keras-keras. Salahkan saja Sasuke yang menolak idenya bertukar tubuh baik-baik. Besok pasti tuannya itu akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Rencana Hinata sukses besar!

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke berhenti di tempat. Membalikkan tubuh, "Ya?"

"Berhenti di sana!"

Sasuke meneguk ludah dengan paksa. Berbisik takut, "S-Sasuke-sama?"

"Kau … ikut denganku."

Sebagian fans Sasuke mengerang marah melihat gadis berambut indigo panjang menyerobot di tengah-tengah mereka. Sialnya, gadis itu cantik. Dan melihat reaksi Sasuke yang terdiam sambil menatap lekat, mereka pasti punya hubungan.

"H-hinata … kenapa ada di sini?"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Ikut aku."

Hinata menarik tubuh Sasuke. Dalam hati Hinata mengerang, gawat kalau begini jadinya. Sasuke memberontak, berusaha melepas pegangan Hinata.

"Lepaskan!"

Sasuke berhasil menepis tangan Hinata. Hinata mendecih lalu menarik paksa kerah baju Sasuke. "Cih, sial!"

Sasuke terbelalak. Sasuke baru saja mencium Hinata. Meski dalam tubuh yang berbeda. Cahaya menyilaukan muncul di tengah mereka. Hinata kembali ke tubuhnya, begitu juga Sasuke. Kini wujud Hinata kembali tak bisa dilihat orang biasa. Orang-orang yang semula berkumpul menatap heran. Bingung sedang apa mereka berkumpul ramai. Ketika tak mendapat penjelasan apapun, satu persatu dari mereka membubarkan diri tanpa banyak tanya.

Sasuke sendiri sigap menarik Hinata ke tempat lain. Supaya tidak ada yang sadar saja.

Sasuke melirik kesal. "Kau, ikut aku pulang."

"U-uhm …"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata?!"

Hinata mengkeret, "A-aku hanya ingin coba jadi Sasuke-sama seharian. L-lagipula setelah melihat cahaya tadi, mereka semua lupa kok kejadian hari ini."

"Dasar."

"Hiks …"

Sasuke menghela napas. Jemarinya maju mendekat ke puncak kepala Hinata, gadis itu memejamkan mata, takut dihukum. "G-gomen … eh?"

Hinata keheranan saat tubuhnya dipeluk. "Tidak apa. Kumaafkan kali ini."

"S-sasuke-sama …" Hinata balas memeluk lalu menyeletuk, "S-sasuke-sama, ini pakaian siapa?"

Sasuke kesulitan bernapas. "B-baju Ibu."

"Kapan aku memakainya?"

"Aku tidak mungkin ke sekolah dengan kimono yang biasa kau pakai, Hinata …"

Hinata melepas pelukannya dari Sasuke. Menatap tak percaya, "J-jangan bilang …"

"Hinata … aku jelaskan."

"HENTAI!"

Dicium enggak masalah tapi saat tahu kenyataan soal Sasuke yang mengganti pakaian Hinata saat bertukar tubuh, eh, malah jadi begini.

Ujung-ujungnya sih, cowok itu selalu salah kok. Terima saja nasibmu, Sasuke.

.

.

.

THE END

Glossary:

Watashi/Atashi adalah kata aku yang dipakai anak perempuan. Kata Boku/Ore untuk anak laki-laki. Saat Sasuke berbicara dengan kata 'watashi' makanya Mikoto heran jadinya. :")))

A/N: Maaf ruwet begini ceritanya. Ini juga diketik sekitar 2 jam tanpa beta maaf banyak typo. Hahaha, semoga ceritanya menyenangkan ya? Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, fav, follow ff Knotty. Saya sangat senang. :)))

Mind to RnR?

Salam hangat,

Ether-chan


End file.
